


Sleepovers

by Rakath



Category: Ginny & Georgia (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: Max has to rescue another member of MANG from a night of drinking.Things get complicated from there.
Relationships: Ginny/Abby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Sleepovers

“This isn’t my room…”

“Very good, it isn’t.” It was my room. At least Abby could tell where she was. I guess each of us had to have our moment of excessive drinking to drive home how much this sorta thing sucked. Where the hell were Nora and Max? “My mom’s a psycho, but she isn’t home yet and she doesn’t get upset about a little underage drinking.”

I hadn’t met Abby’s parents, but I assumed it’d go better if they didn’t see their daughter this wasted. From what I understood, they’d probably understand she’s ‘going through some things’ and want to talk about it. Which Abby probably didn’t want.

I looked at Abby, and the bed, Abby had fallen into a puddle on the way home. I didn’t have quite the grip on her I thought. So I set her down on the floor. Getting her to the bed would suck, but better to do the laundry tomorrow after we slept. I started with her combat boots.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting you ready for bed, we’re having a little sleepover.”

“Oh okay, just the two of us?”

“Yeah, just the two of us.” Abby was a much happier drunk than I was expecting. Of Mang, she was always so bitchy and mean. But right now she seemed very easy going.

Once I got her out of her boots and socks, next came her jeans. She didn’t do much to resist me getting her out of them. “Abby, what did you do?”

“It’s fine, it’s normal. Most girls aren’t as sexy and perfect as you?” She wasn’t covering up. The long red abrasions, the strips of duct tape still there. “I gotta keep my thunder thighs contained.”

Sexy? Perfect? Is that how she saw me? How drunk was she? I helped her off the floor and into my bed. Then quickly slipped off my own jeans. Joining her. I was big spoon, it’d help me keep her on her side in case she threw up.

“You’re warm. But I still kinda hate you. So pretty and changing everything being here.”

“I know, try to sleep, there will be coffee and donuts in the morning.”

“Okay…”

***

The doorbell rang, twice. Mom was out, Austin was weirder than usual. So it was on me, and on my doorstep was Abby. She'd been dodging me the past few days, since I brought her home. "Hey."

"Hey." I replied, not sure where this was going.

"I um, wanted to thank you for the other night. And try to make it up to you with a real sleepover. Sober, totally sober this time."

There was more to this, but I didn't think it'd come out if I just asked. "Sure, I'll text the others."

"No," didn't expect her to say that, "I mean. Just us?"

So she was planning to share more, just not with the others. Weird, but at least I'd know what was going on, "Sure, just us."

Once we both got settled in for the night. Both wearing long pajama pants for similar enough reasons. Hiding what's there that we don't want to explain. I did check out her legs, mostly to see if it was clear she was binding them or not. I couldn't get why, she looked great, why did she need to do anything like that.

"So…" I let her sound hang, waiting for her to go somewhere, answer something. Ask something. Each of the girls had a different sort of bottled up energy to them. Max's was a small explosion, always happening. Never dull or quiet with her.

Nora's was an ocean in a bottle. There was a lot in there, but when it roiled and when it was calm varied. She could be as loud and over the top of as any of us, or she was the only sane person in the group.

Which left Abby, the girl was a fire. Waiting to burn brightly, but she always kept it at a candleflame. Rather than a bonfire. I kinda wanted to see her as that bonfire.

"So?"

"How do you deal with your parents not, like, being together?" Oh, this is what this was about. That'd explain the drunk. If I was our age when my parents split, that'd be what it is.

"That's how it's always been. I've never really had a home for him to leave. Mom and I just- keep going new places. And Dad finds us. It sucks, but it doesn't suck in the same way what you've got does."

"Is that why you've never had friends before?"

Ouch, but not wrong. "I guess. You and the others have so much history, I'm just a new chapter. I'm that new character on the show that old fans hate."

"No you're not, I mean- okay yeah you are. You're just so perfect and hot."

"I'm not perfect."

"Bullshit, you've got all sorts of adventures, you and your mom have done crazy shit things. She's a badass and with a tragic past, and you're… different, for it."

"I've never had control of my life, just thrown around in the tornado that is my mother. And my dad. And all the fucked up shit they got me into. I'm definitely not perfect."

Abby was looking at me like what I just said wasn't English. Like all of this? Was some sort of humble brag. So I took a deep breath. I'd seen her secret, she could see mine. And then it'd be mutually assured destruction if one of us shared.

I took off my pants. And spread my legs slightly. "That's- that's all the control I have. Okay?"

Abby's eyes went a little wide. I'm not sure if it was at my scars, or at my legs in general. Did I have too much hair, was this too weird even for us? She leaned forward, getting a closer look. It was- a very weird feeling, having someone down there. My heart was racing. Was that normal? It did that with Hunter, but he was doing something  _ very _ different at the time. "And I thought my duct tape strips hurt like a bitch. Why there?"

"I started on my arm, but mom started asking questions."

"Clever, you really are messed up." She looked up at me without moving away from my crotch. I really wanted- I don't know what I wanted, but this was weird. "You're still hot."

All I could hear was my heart. Pounding. In my everywhere. "I thought you hated me."

I wanted this to make sense.

"Oh, I did. You instantly became Max's best friend, her whole world in the space of an afternoon. The talk of school, and suddenly a part of Mang. I couldn't just ignore you if you're always around."

She was saying things that should feel like resentment. But her head was still basically between my legs and that was a very mixed signal. I also kept missing things noticing how beautiful her eyes were. And the way her hair was touching my leg.

What was going on, in the back of my mind, was the same thing after seeing Marcus. Hunger. Which didn't make sense, she was a girl. I'd never- wanted, a girl like this. A few guys.

So I kissed her. I can't get pregnant, and- I mean. She was between my legs and saying nice things about me while looking at me in a- I guess, in a way that said she wanted this. I kissed her.

I have a boyfriend.

And a- whatever the fuck Marcus and I are.

But, I did kiss her.

She kissed me back, at some point between my leaning in she moved forward, getting me on my back. She was still between my legs. So I wrapped them around her. And we kissed. And this should be weird.

It wasn't that weird.

We did eventually stop. I can't really tell you how long we were kissing before we stopped though. "So…"

"I hate how sexy you are, this has sucked since you moved into town."

"Wait, you're-"

"Bi."

"So why not date Max?"

Abby scoffed, "I don't like her like that. And even if I did you've met her! She'd melt down and it'd be weird. I'd wanna pick her up, but that'd just make it worse. I could not keep up with being her friend and her girlfriend."

That… made a terrible amount of sense. Max was a roller coaster, one that failed several safety inspections. Abby was falling apart before her parents split up. "You're hot too, you know."

"Don't say that just because we made out. If you really felt that way we'd have done more than just kiss."

I smiled, and squeezed her boob.

She rolled her eyes, "Bitch."

"Here for you."

"Are you? You have a boyfriend."

I have a boyfriend and a Marcus. "Hunter's sweet but… I dunno, it's very safe. It feels weird."

"But he gives great head."

"Well, yeah. But that's not really a reason to date anyone."

She stared at me, still tangled with me.

"It is a nice bonus though."

"Slut." She curled up on my chest.

"...Is this all just because of your folks."

She went still for a moment. "Maybe a little."

"Well, we shouldn't do anything drastic before we figure out what the hell we're doing."

"Right- be responsible. Take it slow, think this through." She said it while her hand danced over the scars on my leg. And drifted upwards.

***

“You two are acting weird,” Max said, meaning me and Abby. I’m not my mother, her skill for lying is unmatched. And my friends could read me like a book if I didn’t put on a game face. “Abby hasn’t made fun of you in days, you broke up with Hunter.”

“They keep holding hands when we’re not looking,” Nora said, holding up her phone with a video of the two of us quickly lacing our fingers then separating. The angle was tilted and upsidedown.

Max grabbed the phone, stared at the video. “That is super homophobic of you two to  _ not tell me _ you’re gay! I could have thrown you a party, two parties! For you coming out!”

“Okay, woah!” Abby put her hands on Max’s shoulders, forcing the small force of nature to sit down. “Not gay, bi. No idea what Ginny is.”

I had no idea what I was either, so it was good Abby didn’t try to name me.

“And we were taking it slow?”

Max stared at her, glanced at me, then stared at Abby again. “You’ll tell me when you two have sex, right?”

I knew breaking eye contact would make it clear. I bet Abby did too. We both looked away.

“You two had sex!? And didn’t tell me!? Awful, you’re awful friends.” Max shifted her shoulders to throw Abby off of her. Only to dramatically faint across her chair.

“So are you two dating?”

“We’re- usually staying in.” I answered. Abby turned to glare at me. I laughed. I couldn’t help it.

My girlfriend is really cute when she’s annoyed.

“We have to fix this, we’re all going out, getting a lot of ice cream, and you are telling us everything!”

Max got up and swanned away, Nora watched, “I don’t think it’ll do the same for me to hear about all the sex they’re having as it will for you.”

After she chased after Max I looked over to Abby, “Now what?”

“I think it's easier to just tell Max. Unless you want to run away together.”

I considered a moment, “I have good friends, I like it here too much. I guess sugar and exhibitionism it is.” I got up, Abby got up, then hung on my arm for a few moments as we started walking.

I looked at her as she got off of me and slipped to a more casual hand holding position, “Shut up I just wanted to see how it felt, doing that like some gross romantic nerd.”

“You liked it.” I answered, smirking.

“Only a little. Shut up.”


End file.
